Photographic Memories
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Timmy is seventeen and already over summer before it began. Until a certain fairy dog reminds him that he's got too much more adventures to go on... and they will always be remembered in the many pictures they take together. First FOP fanfiction, and a gift fic for BeastlyBat93!


**H** **ello all! This is my gift fic to my dear friend, BeastlyBat93! Happy birthday buddy! *gives you a big hug and a bunch of Bunsen and Tomato Yoshi shaped balloons before I take you to your party on our little Happy Island* I hope you have an awesome day, and I hope you enjoy this fic too! Love ya!**

 **For all my other fellow readers, this is my first FOP fanfic, so any advice, constructive criticism, and thoughts are greatly appreciated! I own nothing; please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Photographic Memories**

Timmy sat in his room, flipping through a small photo album of pictures that were 'taken' over the years. He was almost 17, and was finishing high school with his two best friends AJ and Chester. Vicky still tried to make his life a living hell, and for a strange reason that he would never, ever, EVER understand, Mr. Crocker's crazy, fairy-hunting, mentally deluded being STILL terrorized him!

"Ugh... it's officially the first day of summer. I should be hanging with the guys, meeting some cute girls- or Trixie at the beach..." he tells himself, dreamily thinking of his fair Trixie, skin glowing in the warm summer sun, clad in a skimpy lavender bikini...

"Timmy! Hey, Timmy!"

The beautiful daydream was suddenly cut very short when a certain fairy dog tackled him against the wall of his room. Timmy let out a yelp, losing the photo album to the ground, its contents scattered everywhere. In the process of licking Timmy's face and trying to talk at the same time, the teen really had no way to get to the memories of his fairies he cherished.

"Gah! Sparky, hey! Get off me, Sparks!" Timmy exclaimed, finally successful in pushing him off. Sparky was bouncing around, or poofing around depending on how you look at it. Chuckling, Timmy adjusted his backwards pink cap and hopped off the bed, kneeling to collect his pictures. Sparky grinned and poofed almost in Timmy's face.

"Hey! So guess what I found out?" he said excitedly. Timmy paused in his mission and looked up.

"Youuuu found out that chasing the mailman was still fun?" the teen answered, slightly amused.

"NOPE!" Timmy tapped his chin in thought, then picked up another photo.

"You found out that you shouldn't be trying to cook on a HUMAN stove? Again?" Timmy wondered to himself, as he picked up a few more photos, if he still had that one snapshot of Sparky attempting to eat the camera. It was gross, but funny when they were all together...

Sparky laughed and poofed around before sitting down and pretending to manicure his front paw. "Hmmm... would still try that again... I almost made a hot sausauge that one time... but NOPE! Try again!"

Timmy only had one more photo to collect, closest to Sparky's paws. As he reached to collect it, his pet stopped him before giving him the biggest hug ever, followed by a messy series of licks on his face. "S-Sparky... Sparky, what is it?!" Timmy sputtered.

Pulling him close, Sparky produced a camera, some dark sunglasses for the two of them, and snapped a picture. The photo printed instantly, and Sparky held it for a moment, looking thoughtful before he held it out to Timmy to look at.

"It's summer. And I doubt Cosmo and Wanda would've wanted you to sit in teenage depression." He said this in pure honesty, smiling sadly when he sees Timmy knows what he means. The buck toothed teen looked at Sparky for a moment, the picture sitting in between his index and thumb.

"... yeah. You're right. I don't really... remember them that well..." He looked at the pile of photos sitting nearby and plucked a few. As he looked through them, his eyes widened and he looked at Sparky, a mischievous glint in his eye. He was getting an idea... a great way to start a summer vacation!

"Sparky... please tell me you're thinking what I'm thinking." The mischievousness quickly infected the fairy dog, who already had his wand out and ready, its star tip glowing.

"Just say it, Timmy. Come on, make the wish!"

Laughing, Timmy did as he was told. "I wish that Dimmsville would turn into one huge water theme park, and every kid and teen in the city would attend the event!"

Sparky granted the wish, but added a few... extra special effects. Timmy looked at Trixie as she walked past in her bikini and went complete 'googoo gaga' mode. AJ and Chester came over to see what Timmy was staring at and soon did the same. Sparky saw his owner staring at the girl human and raised his wand, laughing. This should be funny!

An oversized tub of water magically appeared. The water was filled with ice and water, and with a quick wave of the wand, the entire thing was dumped on the four unsuspected teens. Sparky poofed over to take a picture of the event, before looking around for more unsuspecting victims. He grinned when he saw a twitchy Crocker heading toward the party, controlling something akin to one of his older robotic suits that ended up getting destroyed a while back- on accident, of course... totally on accident.

Sparky poofed back to Timmy, who was still wringing out his hat and shirt, and tugged on his shirt, leading him through the crowd and towards Crocker. Timmy barely had time to get his hat on.

"Sparky?! Hey, what gives?! I'm still wet, and Trixie-!"

"Crocker!" Sparky exclaimed, pointing to the crazy man. Timmy got worried. There was no way on earth that he would be able to hide this whole, random, out of the blue party! Oh crap, what was he to do?!

"Uhhhh, Sparky? Now would be a good time for a WISH! Just saying!" Timmy mentioned as Crocker tried and failed to blend in with the lively, colorful partygoers. His clunky tin suit struggled to avoid becoming a piñata, all the while being covered in confetti and keeping a shield from water bombs and water guns. His eyes narrowed as he pushed kids and teens out of the way, looking for...

"FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" He suddenly exclaimed, raising his net in the air as if daring someone to challenge his insane logic- which came in the form of Sparky making several small tubs of water appear over his head. Timmy blinked, eyes wide, before he realized the effect that would have- and he looked at Sparky with a nod. "Do it!"

Suddenly Crocker's machine was going haywire and he was screaming and twitching in his usual inane fashion, before ejecting himself out of the robot lest it blow up and kill him. Sparky grinned and poofed a helmet on his and Timmy's heads, avoiding the falling metal pieces as they laughed at Timmy's teacher's misfortune. Timmy thought he noticed a strange flash and looked around, but saw nothing except his crazy dog.

"Hey Sparky, let's head back to the party. I think we need an epic, crazy-"

"-dangerous waterslide?! I thought you'd never ask! One waterslide, coming up!" Sparky waved his wand, and out of the blue, the world's biggest, tallest, fastest and most insanely dangerous waterslide to date. Timmy grinned from ear to ear and looked at Sparky. His dog grinned back.

"Let's go!" they said simateniously.

* * *

The rest of Timmy's first day became something memorable. Between the water themed party and occasionally stopping Crocker from figuring out who Sparky was, Timmy didn't think he'd have this much fun, since Cosmo and Wanda and Poof had to leave him. He kept seeing a flash, however, all day, and wondered what Sparky had been up to throughout the day.

In his room, dry and relaxed, Timmy was finishing up a photo album of the moments, memories and adventures of his ten to thirteen year old selves with his fairies, their child and his best friend for as long as Sparky would stay by his side.

He noticed that Sparky, normally blowing up a toaster or chasing the mailman, was too quiet. He closed the album and looked around. Sparky was nowhere in his room. Timmy arched an eyebrow as he called his pet's name.

"Sparky? Hey, where are you? Did you get stuck in the fence again?!" Timmy chuckled to himself at that one- Sparky was a bit... well, chunky to fit under their fence.

Walking outside, Timmy sighed in happiness. It was a beautiful summertime night. His parents weren't home, saying they had some kind of convention to go to- he didn't mind; after the fun he had, he didn't want to have his time ruined because his parents were... well, they were just his parents. Nuts in all the wrong ways. He cringed at the thought of them being home and shook his head as he continued to look for Sparky. "Thank goodness I'm older now... no more Icky Vicky..." He grinned to himself as he hummed the briefly popular tune, although it was lost in thought once he finally found Sparky in the backyard.

Timmy approached his dog. "Sparky? Whatcha doin' out here?"

Sparky looked at him and pushed a small envelope towards him. Timmy picked it up and opened it. Inside were pictures... but they weren't' from Timmy's room. In fact, as he flipped through them all...

"Oh! You were taking pictures of the event! Wow..." Timmy fund a picture of him and Sparky running from the falling pieces of Crocker's broken machine, and another of him running after them and Timmy still trying to get a peek at Trixie's body. There were more pictures of Sparky's tongue and his drool, and other random shots. Sparky laughed.

"Of course! I mean, I know you miss Cosmo and Wanda and they always took pictures of your summers so I thought-"

He was cut off as Timmy suddenly tackled and hugged him tightly. Sparky pushed himself up, forcing Timmy to sit up as well, even though he wasn't breaking the hug. "You like them?" Sparky asked, hopeful.

"Yeah! Yeah, I do. And I love you, you crazy, silly mutt!" Timmy looked at him and smiled, reminding Sparky of why he chose to stay with this boy for so many years. "You're really a boy's best friend. I appreciate this, and I appreciate you, Sparky."

Standing up, Timmy looked at the night sky and then asked, "Feel like going for a race through the town?"

"Jet powered skateboards again?"

"To Crocker's place?"

Sparky already had the boards, their helmets and was on the board before he could get a proper answer from his best friend. "Last one there is a rotten fairy egg!" Sparky called as he raced off.

Timmy hopped on his board. He was really lucky, and he knew it. He has great fairy godparents for years, and while they may not be with him any longer, he was given someone better- a loyal dog who would stay with him and go on many, many crazy adventures with him.

"Love ya, Sparky." Timmy whispered to himself before he zoomed off, eager to catch up to his best friend. He had a whole summer with him to spend. This was only the beginning, he knew it. And with Sparky by his side, who knew what kinds of crazy things they would get into?

"Get back here, Sparky! You aren't beating me again!"

 **END**

* * *

 **And done! Beastly, I hope you liked this piece! Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed your day!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
